


3 Times

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	3 Times

Hi everyone! I don’t own Kamen rider. I’ve seen up to episode 27, so probably spoilers up to around then. Hope you enjoy!

 

“I knew I’d find you up here.”

“Hmm,” Sento stared down at the water, “Are you here to fight me again?”

“You won our fight. I’m still mad at you, but…”

After a few minutes in silence Banjou spoke up again, “You weren’t planning on jumping, were you?”

Another minute of silence before Banjou spoke up, “You didn’t cause any of this. You aren’t Katsuragi anymore. You are Sento.”

“They’re still my crimes, whether I remember them or not.”

“We need you. I need you. I can’t take them all out by myself,” Banjou admitted, “Come on, let’s go home. Misora is worried about you.”

KRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRK

Banjou found Sento asleep at his computer. Before waking him, Banjou decided to look at the computer.

Banjou furiously picked up the sleeping rider and held him against the wall. Sento awoke in shock but stayed silent.

“Why were you looking up how to make poison?”

“It’s a project I’m working on.”

“Right. Like I’m supposed to believe that. You’ve been down here moping for days. I don’t believe you’d be working on a project right now. I _would_ believe you trying to poison yourself.”

Sento looked down at the floor and stayed silent. 

Banjou punched Sento and let him fall to the floor, “There is a war going on, Sento. I’m out here trying to end this war quickly, _for you._ ”

 “I never asked you to,” Sento wiped blood off his lip.

“I know. But for some reason, I care about you. And we all care about you. Even if nothing else, think about Misora. You’re the only one left. You are her family now. What would happen to her if you died?”

Sento glanced up at Banjou. He couldn’t bring himself to speak so he just nodded. Banjou held out a hand, “Let’s get you some food, huh? You look like you are wilting away.”

KRKRKRKRKKRKKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRk

Banjou punched Sento the second they stepped through the café door, “I cannot believe you would build something like that! And to ask Misora to use it?!”

“Better than me killing anyone! She helped make Build, she has a responsibility to help stop me.”

“Is that what you told her?! She might have made the bottles but it is so low of you to ask her to destroy you.”

“So what? You’d rather I be out there killing people?”

“You could have asked me to stop you. Just like Sawa did.”

“And as grateful as I am that you saved me, I didn’t want you to get hurt. The Hazard trigger is dangerous.”

“It’s better for me to get hurt than how you hurt Misora making her carry that burden.”

“I could have killed you and who knows who else? I caused all of this, I do not want to cause anyone else to die.”

“Except yourself?”

“How many people died because of experiments that I started? How many more are going to die in this war?”

“You are the only one who can stop this war and stop more deaths from happening. If you aren’t here to end the war, how many more people will die? Even if the war does end, you know there will still be Smash out hurting people. I will help you stop them, but I can’t do it without you.”

Sento slumped into a chair and rested his head on his hands.

“How about this, give me the device. I promise if I can’t stop you from going berserk, I’ll use it. But I fully intend to stop you myself.”

Sento nodded and dropped the silver trigger into Banjou’s hand.

“Come on,” Banjou lifted Sento up by his arm and smiled, “Now we have to celebrate you winning.”

Sento rolled his eyes but smiled. He didn’t know what it was about Banjou but he always seemed to be a light through the darkness.


End file.
